El camino sin Dean
by Ginebra
Summary: Continuación de "Problemas con la ley" .


**Hola: Espero que les guste este capítulo, que continúa el otro que publiqué antes . **

**Déjenme reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**El camino sin Dean**

.

Era como revivir la muerte de su madre , sólo que peor , Mucho peor.

-¿Chico? – llamó Bobby . El se giró hacia el cazador – Debes dormir algo –

Y era cierto , las pronunciadas ojeras de Adam eran evidentes , el niño tenía un aspecto horrible , lo cual se acentuaba con su tez pálida enfermiza y su ánimo decaído.

Pero dormir involucraba revivir los acontecimientos de la semana pasada y maldito fuera si iba a verlo otra vez, no… ya había pasado demasiadas veces como para revivirlo una vez más.

- No tengo sueño, Bobby – dijo finalmente , girándose hacia la Tv. Mostraba un capítulo de la temporada pasada de "Doctor Macizo, M.D." . Vio como el doctor empezó a besar a la doctora . Oh Dios… Dios… era _aquél_ episodio … ese en que había sorprendido a Dean viendo esa serie . Recordaba la experiencia con horrible exactitud , Sam había ido a la biblioteca a investigar una caza y Dean y él se habían quedado en el cuarto del motel , luego de una hora se había quedado dormido , y había despertado para ver a Dean casi pegado a la Tv … viendo exactamente ese episodio .

Tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal . _No_ podía ver ese capítulo…

- Vamos , chico , no me vengas con esas idioteces , tú y Sam han estado actuando como si nada hubiese pasado ¡ya me harté de esa actitud!- gritó el mayor , poniéndose delante de la Tv.

Oh sí, Sam… el mismo Sam que había desaparecido el día anterior en el Impala para ir Dios sabía dónde… y como si no fuera ya suficiente , su hermano no contestaba sus llamadas . Había salido a la carretera , sin un segundo pensamiento… dejándolo atrás … como Dean .

¿Por qué sus hermanos lo dejaban atrás?.

¿Por qué su madre había muerto?

¿Por qué su padre tuvo que ser asesinado?

¿Por qué tuvo que vivir sin saber hasta ahora que tenía dos hermanos?

¿Y por qué ahora que los tenía … ambos se iban?.

- ¿Por qué?...- susurró sin notarlo, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca .

- ¿Adam?- lo llamó preocupado Bobby .

El menor no le contestó y cerró los ojos – Estoy bien , Bobby – dijo nuevamente , esa misma oración se había convertido en su mantra , desde ese día…

Bobby maneó la cabeza y decidió dejar al menor , sabía bien que los Winchester eran testarudos por naturaleza y Adam no era la excepción .

Subió a su cuarto y miró con rabia el techo - ¿Dondé estás Sam?- preguntó sabiendo que no tendría respuesta alguna.

Adam estaba destrozado y Sam se había marchado sin decir al menos adiós , no que hubiese sido mejor , pero al menos hubiese sido algo . Además… ese pobre chico se estaba consumiendo . ¡Tenía 17 por el amor de Dios! , y en menos de un año había perdido a sus padres y ahora … ahora a Dean …

Porque no habían logrado salvarlo de ese trato y ahora Dean estaba en el infierno . ¡El infierno! .

- Todo esto es una mierda- murmuró agarrando su botella de whiskey del velador .

.

* * *

.

Por otro lado Sam no había reparado un segundo en las consecuencias de sus actos ,sencillamente estaba actuando llevado por la rabia y el dolor , _quería_ venganza y la quería _ahora . _

Así que estaba haciendo lo necesario para tenerla. Iba a tener la cabeza de Lilith , esa perra iba a morir y entonces sacaría a Dean del infierno , Ruby iba a ayudarlo . NO importaba el costo , obtendría lo que quería y si debía beber sangre de demonio para lograrlo ¡Pues bien! .

Asi que una vez más bebió , porque iba a necesitarlo para esa cazería … ¿Qué importaba la moral , de qué le habían servido esas clases en Stanford , si no había logrado salvar a Dean? . La moral era para los que podían darse ese lujo , no para él.

Nunca más sería para él.

.

* * *

.

Se cumplió un mes sin noticias de Sam , cuando Adam decidió que había tenido bastante . Ni siquiera lo había calculado , sencillamente se había pasado toda la noche soñando con esos hellhound y Dean , ya había tenido suficiente … ¿De qué servía lamentarse? ¿De qué servía el dolor? ¿De qué servía sentir? , nada iba a traer de vuelta a Dean . Y con respecto a Sam… bueno, su hermano había dejado en claro con su silencio que le importaba una mierda lo que le pasase . Lo había dejado sólo después de todo , ¿y qué si él se sentía tan miserable , como para cortarse las venas y acabar con su miseria? , porqué sí , lo había pensado , vaya que sí . Pero no lo había hecho , porque sabía que iría al infierno de hacerlo … La idea no le desagradaba del todo , eso de ver a su hermano una vez más , sin embargo sabía que Dean lo odiaría por eso , por ser débil y tomar el camino fácil .

Aunque quisiera no iba a hacer algo estúpido . NO eso al menos . Iba a continuar con vida , pero no iba a seguir sin hacer nada , como Bobby quería .

Bobby… el cazador se preocupaba por él, lo sabía y comprobaba cada vez que le daba la lata para que durmiera o comiera , pero no era lo mismo… además no iba a conformarse con migajas , debía asumir que ya no tenía familia, sus padre estaban muertos, Dean había ido al infierno y Sam… (hizo una mueca al pensar en Sam) … ¡Sam había sido el peor de todos! .

No , ya no tenía familia . Y ese simple pensamiento le bastó para decidirse.

Era él contra el mundo . _Otra vez_ .

.

* * *

.

Habían muchas cosas que había tenido que soportar en su vida , la muerte de su esposa , la de John , muy hijo de puta podía haber sido , pero también fue un gran amigo y sí que le había afectado su muerte, y luego … Dean , aquél muchachito que había visto crecer desde niño . Sí , era una vida de mierda , una cosa tras otra y como si todo eso no bastase había que lidiar contra todo bicho sobrenatural que se apareciera, vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios , cambiantes , dioses paganos y la lista seguía…

Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado , podía lidiar contra los monstruos y ya había asumido la gran cuota de mierda que era su vida . Ahora , lo que lo fastidiaba era la tozudez de Sam Winchester . ¡El crío no le devolvía las llamadas! , ¡Ni eso! ¡ el chico había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra! ¡como un puto Houdini! . Ningún cazador sabía de Sam ( y ya estaban casi todos avisados) .

Oh claro y estaba Adam…

No suficiente con todo eso , un día hace tres semanas atrás , Adam se había esfumado , _también ._

Y eso lo tenía al borde de los nervios . El niño era bueno , sí , sabía como pelear y tenía el conocimiento para defenderse contra los monstruos , pero no así la experiencia , es decir , era verdad que había estado con Dean y Sam por unos seis meses cazando , pero eso no quería decir que estuviese listo .

Porque podía apostar su depósito a que ese chico estaba cazando . Y como si todo eso no fuese ya suficiente, había tomado el estúpido ejemplo de Sam y tampoco le estaba devolviendo las llamadas.

Lo dicho – Idiotas – dijo Bobby , siendo observado por su perro , desde la puerta.

.

* * *

.

Se dejó caer en la cama , viendo como el polvo salía de ella , podría haber jurado que nadie había dormido allí por siglos, o puede que la "higiene" de ese lugar no fuese precisamente "pulcra" .

- No es que importe – dijo en voz alta , levantándose tomando una cerveza de la nevera .

Después de todo , no era el peor lugar en que había dormido , durante las últimas semanas. Sin ir más lejos la noche pasada había dormido en un burdel… ¿así que no tenía que quejarse, verdad?.

Adam miró el techo con una sonrisa boba , recordando a la chica de esa noche ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Patty , Annie o Cassie? , ni idea , pero sonaba algo así .

Era bien apreciado en los burdeles , no importaba a que estado fuera , era como si ver a un chico joven y apuesto fuese una novedad para esas chicas "quizás lo sea" .

Con nostalgia recordó la primera vez que Dean lo había llevado a uno de esos lugares. Claro, lo había hecho a espaldas de Sam , su hermanito "moralista" jamás hubiese permitido algo semejante , pero Dean… Dean era el polo opuesto , juerga , mujeres , cerveza y ¡vive la vida!.

Suspiró .No le hacía bien recordar esas cosas ; miró la laptop que había "comprado" la semana atrás .

Sabía que necesitaría una , si quería seguir con el "negocio de la familia", como lo llamaba Dean . Así que había usado la tarjeta de crédito (Dean le había enseñado como hacer el truco de las tarjetas) y "voilá" , laptop para hacer la investigación .

Había cazado unas cuantas cosas , durante esas tres semanas. Un fantasma en Nebrasca , un par de vampiros en Dakota del Sur ( que casi lo matan , pero a quién le importa) y un dios pagano en Colorado . Nada mal para un novato ¿verdad? …

De hecho el tipo éste, el dios pagano , lo había dejado lo bastante adolorido como para quedarse unos días más en Colorado . Y ya que requería "reposo y descanso" , se había ido a un burdel la noche pasada . ¿Qué mejor "descanso" que los brazos de una rubia bien dotada?.

Aunque ya debía irse , no quería permanecer demasiado tiempo en Colorado , por ese pequeño asunto policial . No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había asaltado la estación de policía , y eso que estuviese en el mismo estado no era aconsejable .

Se fue al baño a revisar como estaba la herida del hombro , digamos que el dios pagano había sido "demasiado" amistoso, lo suficiente como para intentar llevarse un trozo de él ( ¿Era su idea o esos bichos siempre querían comérselo?)

NO iba bien , lo supo al ver la herida rojiza y el que tuviese un poco de fiebre no era bueno . Era un corte de unos seis centímetros de profundidad y diez de puntadas ( hechas por él mismo ) . Se tomó dos pastillas de antibiótico con su cerveza y comenzó a guardar sus cosas .

Al salir del cuarto tomó su mochila , aquélla que antiguamente usaba únicamente para los campamentos con el grupo de boys scout . "Mira cómo acabamos" , pensó con tristeza , viendo las insignias que se había ganado en el grupo , aún estaban cocidas a su mochila . Meneó la cabeza y salió del motel .

Su automóvil , un _Buick_ Riviera del 65 , estaba estacionado donde lo había dejado . Sonrió al verlo , ese era el auto en que Bobby y Dean habían estado trabajando , se suponía que iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños, como le había dicho Bobby días antes de que decidiera partir .

- Es tuyo , Chico , Dean así lo quería – había dicho el cazador .

En ese momento no había sentido nada , era sólo un automóvil , la verdad ni eso le había animado , pero ahora , luego de semanas conduciendo esa belleza azul , la verdad empezaba a tenerle cariño y a entender el amor que sentía Dean por el Impala, realmente esperaba que Sam estuviese cuidando bien del auto.

Puso la llave en su Buick , cuando un clic cerca de su oído le hizo girarse.

- ¡Manos arriba! – dijo el oficial de policía , mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

Tal vez hubiese podido contra él, pero definitivamente no contra los seis policías que también le apuntaban desde el otro costado .

- Oh , mierda- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

.

* * *

.

Victor Henricksen era un hombre sumamente infeliz… Podía decir que el caso "Winchester" era su cruz, como un maldito punto negro que se burlaba de él , cada vez que veía sus rostros en el archivo . Esos tipos lo había dejado en ridículo tantas veces que ya sus propios colegas lo molestaban , incluso el director . Así que no, no era precisamente feliz.

Y el hecho de que un simple mocoso le hubiera quitado el placer de cerrar ese caso … Oh definitivamente quería encontrar a ese crío y desquitarse .

Había pasado todo ese tiempo leyendo el informe sobre "Adam Milligan" . Hijo de Kate Milligan , sin padre registrado , nacido el 29 de septiembre de 1990 en Windom, Minnesota . Alumno "brillante" , según sus profesores y así lo avalaba su archivo estudiantil . Había tenido una vida tranquila y recta hasta hace unos meses , cuando Kate Milligan había sido encontrada muerta .La investigación no había arrojado un culpable , como tampoco el posible móvil .

Henricksen entrecerró los ojos , leyendo otra vez la autopsia del cadáver "… numerosas laceraciones en el epigastrio , evisceración evidente , con múltiples heridas punzantes en casi el 80% del cuerpo …" eso sin contar el hecho que el cuerpo parecía haber sido _comido _ .

Las entrevistas tanto a profesores como alumnos habían revelado que Adam Milligan había "desaparecido" , luego del cierre oficial de la investigación .

- Quizás lo hizo porque lo enviarían a un centro infantil del gobierno – había dicho uno de sus amigos, un chico apellidado McKinnon .

El hecho era que el chico se había marchado , para luego aparecer meses más tarde rescatando a Sam y Dean Winchester . ¿Pero por qué? .

Había barajado varias hipótesis , pero ninguna con fundamentos . No había sacado gran cosa de las entrevistas , lo más relevante había sido la información entregada por su profesor de Biología .

El profesor por lo visto había sido muy cercano al chico , incluso lo había recomendado para la Universidad de Wisconsin .

-"… realmente no lo entiende ,es un joven muy inteligente , fácilmente podría haber entrado a cualquier universidad que hubiese querido , pero él no querías separarse de su madre , así que había decidido inscribirse en Wisconsin , ese era el plan …" – había dicho Henry Lacroix , con evidente tristeza - … " Es una tragedia la muerte de su madre , me pregunto si su padre lo sabe ..." –

Ese detalle había llamado su atención , así que había preguntado más sobre el supuesto padre ausente . Y Lacroix no se había guardado detalles.

" … Recuerdo que Adam tenía 12 , cuando un día muy contento me contó que había conocido a su padre , por lo visto es un investigador privado y viaja mucho …" –

Lamentablemente, Adam había resultado más hermético de lo esperado , sólo había revelado eso a su profesor.

- Padre ausente , madre asesinada … chico brillante que desparece .-

No pudo evitar pensar en Sam Winchester , ambos chicos tenían mucho en común y sabía bien que Dean podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería, lo suficiente como para influenciar a un alumno de Stanford… ¿qué posibilidades había tenido Adam Milligan contra él? , obviamente no muchas , si había acabado en la compañía de Dean .

Dean Winchester era esa clase de personas que te hacía perder la fe en el ser humano , un tipo semejante que sacaba del buen camino a chicos como Sam y Adam Milligan. Sin embargo , cualquiera que haya sido la razón del chico para ayudar a los Winchester , había infringido la ley , atacado a todo un equipo SWAT y amenazado con asesinar a una jovencita …

- Victor - llamó Reily apareciendo por su oficina – Hay noticias sobre Adam Milligan-

.

* * *

.

No había comido nada desde ayer , llevaba en esa sala desde hace _horas_ y le dolía la herida del hombro horriblemente .

¿Podía estar más jodido?.

Oh sí , estaba su "pequeño problema policial" ( "3P" como había comenzado a llamarlo en su mente) .

Los policías le habían leído los cargos y puesto en ese sitio , ni siquiera había venido su abogado …

- Muero de hambre – susurró para sí , sintiendo su estómago alegar por la falta de alimento .

En eso estaba , cuando se abrió la puerta y dos hombres entraron . El primero , alto , moreno y con unos fríos ojos cafés, el segundo era la misma imagen del típico F.B.I , su rostro no mostraba emociones e iba de traje.

- ¿Qué tal Adam?- preguntó Henricksen , sin ocultar su sonrisa .

Oh sí , su día sólo se ponía mejor…

- Henricksen - dijo él viendo como el hombre se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa y su compañero se apoyaba contra el muro .

- La última vez te fuiste sin despedirte – empezó el agente .- Y hablando de la otra vez ¿dónde estaban Sam y Dean?-

Adam hizo una mueca - ¿Quién sabe? –

Henricksen entrecerró los ojos – O.k. niño , este es el trato , me das la localización de los Winchester y sólo tendrás que pasar unos meses de servicio a la comunidad , si cooperas la fiscalía será flexible considerando tu edad -

Adam bufó divertido . ¿Entregarles a Sam y Dean? . Oh , amigo , eso era imposible , ni aunque quisiera , no que lo hiciera si se diera el caso.

- Ya , creo que paso – susurró sarcásticamente – ¿Por qué mejor no te vas y llamas a mi abogado? –

- ¿Así que también te crees divertido?- preguntó enojado el federal - ¿O esa actitud es una copia de Dean?-

Adam se tensó ante lo dicho y no pasó desapercibido para los agentes .

Henricksen miró fijamente al muchacho – No sabes quién es Dean Winchester , Adam , no importa lo que te haya dicho , es un asesino buscado en más de cinco estados , díselo Reidy-

El otro federal asintió – Dean Winchester es buscado en más de cinco estados – sin dejar al muchacho comenzó a decir los cargos .

- Y no olvides la mejor parte, Reidy –

- … Robo armado , secuestro , tres cargos de homicidio en primer grado , además de profanación de tumbas , fraude por correo y tarjetas de crédito … Tiene orden de extradición en Missouri , Wisconsin , Colorado , Arkansas… Y Sam Winchester es sospechoso en un caso de homicidio -

Adam sabía que sus hermanos eran buscados por el F.B.I. , pero de allí a tener tantos cargos … ¡Más de cinco estados querían sus cabezas en una pica!, viejo … eso los hacía como Bonnie & Clyde , sólo que en versión moderna.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa . Dean sí que tenía estilo.

- ¿Te parece divertido?-

Vio el rostro de Henricksen y supo que había cabreado al hombre .

- ¡Dean Winchester ha destrozado la vida de decenas de personas inocentes! – estalló el agente , golpeando la mesa con el expediente

Pero la cuota de cansancio y enfado también había alcanzado a Adam

- ¡No sabes una mierda de Dean!- gritó levantándose de la silla, su hermano podía estar muerto , pero no merecía que hablasen así de él, ¡habías salvado a más personas que esos tipos engreídos juntos!

- ¿No me digas? – dijo sarcástico el federal – Ilústranos Adam , ¿quién es Dean si no es un asesino en serie?-

- Dean era un héroe -dijo seriamente , fulminando a Henricksen con la mirada , como incitándolo a refutar lo dicho .

Por otro lado el agente estaba teniendo una especie de "_déjà vu_" . Esas habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que Dean había utilizado en Milwaukee , para referirse a John Winchester .

Miró calculadoramente al chico , tal vez este muchacho estaba más allá de la salvación . Dio una mirada a Reiley , notando que se había dado cuenta de la emoción y decisión en las palabras del chico , casi como si Dean fuese una especie de dios al cual había que adorar …

¿Qué rayos le hacía Dean a las personas?. No era el primero que hablaba de él de esa manera , aunque sí el primero en enfatizarlas con tanta devoción .

- No , chico , estás muy equivocado , pero ese no es mi problema –dijo el agente mirándolo fijamente – Si no me vas a dar información sobre Dean , entonces no puedo ayudarte e irás a prisión –

Adam no mostró signos de flaqueza.

-Hablaré con el fiscal, conseguiré que te juzguen como a un mayor ¿y sabes? , irás a dar a la prisión , Adam – dijo , esperando alguna muestra de emoción , miedo tal vez , pero seguía tan imperturbable como antes .

- ¡Bien! , si te quieres pudrir en prisión es tu problema , porque créeme aquí en Colorado ayudar a un asesino y asaltar una estación de policía se paga con cárcel –

Adam se limitó a mirarlo sin emoción , ya nada podía asustarlo…

.

* * *

.

Henricksen estaba intrigado con ese muchacho , cualquier chico de su edad hubiese mostrado aunque fuera un signo de preocupación , al saber que lo juzgarían como un adulto , ¿era muy ingenuo o no le importaba lo que le podía pasar en la cárcel? . ¿Es que no veía el peligro? ¿pensaba que era un juego? ¿Qué no lo iban a juzgar como un adulto? , Oh rayos , entonces el chico estaba equivocado , porque conocía el "trabajo" del fiscal Devlin Emmerich y era un hecho que pediría la pena máxima .

No dejaba de pensar que ese chico no merecía ir a la cárcel , a pesar de las evidencias … porque toda su experiencia policial le decía que Adam Milligan acabaría como Dean Winchester , si no hacían algo . Mostraba los mismos signos que Winchester , lealtad ciega al líder , no cuestionaba el peligro ¡El chico había asaltado una estación de policía! ¿ había que agregar algo mas? , y sólo con 17 años. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer si seguía con Dean? , nada bueno, eso seguro . Sin contar con el inquietante contenido de su automóvil… Hachas, cuchillos , pistolas, revólveres , granadas ¿dónde rayos había conseguido granadas? … y toda esa mierda satánica que encontraron en su laptop …

- No hay nada que hacer por este chico- se dijo , sabiendo que el jurado lo condenaría a una buena cantidad de años.

.

* * *

.

Adam miró su comida y se dijo que no se veía tan mal , comió un poco y no pudo evitar sonreír "He comido cosas peores" , porque algunas cafeterías de la carretera no eran precisamente un restaurant cinco estrellas…

¿Dean no había dicho una vez que había pasado unos días en prisión con Sam? .

"Sigo la tradición familiar". Aunque definitivamente odiaba el naranja , pensó en Henricksen , hasta última hora el federal le dio la lata para que revelara el paradero de Dean.

"Aún puedes conseguir un trato , Adam , sólo depende de ti" , le había dicho antes del juicio . De ello ya un mes.

Al principio había sido difícil , eso de ser "carne nueva" no resultaba ser alentador y no pasó ni una hora en la cárcel , antes de que unos cuantos decidiesen mostrarle como "funcionaban las cosas".

Ja. Menuda broma.

Había acabado con tres costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado . Pero nadie le había tocado ni un pelo . Ese día agradeció a sus hermanos por su formación física , ¿qué eran unos cuantos presos , contra el conocimiento de lucha de Dean?.

Desde ese día había ganado enemigos , porque había enviado al hospital a tres presos , tres tipos que le triplicaban en peso y edad . Sin embargo , eso sentó un precedente y el resto lo dejó en paz.

Luego comenzó el rumor de que estaba con los "Winchester, lo asesinos satánicos" y le dejaron en paz…

Bueno… eso ya era historia , así como el hecho de que estaba condenado a cinco años en ese agujero .

Pero no se quejaba , podía ser peor .

_El infierno_ era peor.

.

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Hola, bueno , no salió como tenía planeado, pero tampoco resultó mal , jaja . Se puede decir que salió como debía . Tengo pensado escribir algo que continué este , como lo hice antes, ya veré que pasa.- **


End file.
